pritticurrfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimmz/Cure Shimmer
Cure Shimmer is one of the supporting characters of Pritti Curr Joka's Harum. She's not really part of any particular subdivision of the team, just one of the outer senshi. She joins halfway through season one. Appearance Shimmz has soft features and a somewhat rounded face. She has blue-grey eyes that turn vibrant pink when she transforms. Even in civillian form, she has a tendency to sparkle at points of hightened emotion. She has shoulder-length orangy-blonde hair that brightens to a more yellow colour when transformed. Cure Shimmer's colour scheme is a gradient of pink and yellow with some purple and red-orange highlights. Her overall colour scheme mirrors the sunrise. Her soul gem - oops, we mean transformation nose - is purple. Abilities “Reflecting the rising sun, I am Cure Shimmer!” As Cure Shimmer, she gains the ability to shine bright like a diamond, which comes in handy as a distraction. Her weapon of choice is a sickle, dubbed the Shimmer Crescent, which can also be transformed into a bat. Her solo attack is the Pretty Cure Crescent Mark, and with ball-form Icarus she is able to use Wonderball. After being powered up with a black nose, she upgrades to Princess Shimmer. Her sickle becomes even shinier and her hair becomes more voluminous. Personality A fan of the mahou shoujo genre from a young age, Shimmz had dreamed of becoming a beautiful and powerful magical heroine since her youth. When Joker's Harem began to grow in popularity, she was one of the first people to begin following their activities. She usually stayed in the background cheering for the Precure. Shimmz is very reserved and thoughtful, known for sometimes thinking so far outside the box it confuses people. She puts lots of effort into her stories (often inspired by real-life events) but usually becomes distracted and moves on to another plotline. A daydreamer, she is sensitive and prone to theatrical outbursts and ramblings. One of her greatest concerns is "bringing shame" upon herself or one of her (many) sempais. Shimmer loves fighting and generally being a magical girl, but retains some of her feelings of inadequacy. After transforming for the first time, her first reaction was to apologize to the rest of the team for being late. Relationships Shimmz mostly hangs out with her mascot and the Animal Trio. She, PCAnon, and Ebony sometimes play video games together. She first thought Icarus was kind of creepy and was skeptical about the whole "magical fairy aid" thing (she thought she was just a talking chinchilla), but now the two are virtually inseparable. During tense emotional scenes, Shimmer can be seen petting Icarus. She entrusts Icarus with her transformation nose most of the time. Together they are able to use the Wonderball attack, in which Icarus’s invulnerability and shapeshifting abilities are abused. Relationships are very important to Cure Shimmer. Since becoming a member of the harem, she can be found swooning over many of her teammates with troubling regularity, usually blushing in the background of Gaia or Miaou. Shimmz diligently keeps a shipping chart of all relations, platonic or otherwise, between her friends, acquaintances, even enemies; Peggy <3 Joker will always be number one.